A true love's kiss
by WeirdNamedBunny
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess with a handsome mighty knight, an evil queen, witches and who can forget four chibis! Join princess Ayumi as she goes on a crazy adventure! Yoshiki x Ayumi as always.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN PLOT AND STORY.

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BUGGING ME THE PAST FEW DAYS IT EVEN AFFECTED MY WRITING. SO I THOUGHT I'D WRITE IT, IT CLEARLY WANTS IT'S OWN STORY.

BASED ON SNOW WHITE BUT THERE WILL BE ALOT OF DIFFERENCES

THIS IS A THREE CHAPTER THING SO YEAH

NEXT ONE-SHOT IS GOING TO BE ABOUT NAOMIXSATOSHI.

SUP READERS MY NAME IS WWWWEEEEIIIRRRDDDDDDRRRRAAAAGGGGGOOONNNBBBBBUUUNNNNYYYY! I'm a dragon now roar!

* * *

Chapter 1

Once upon a time

Once upon a time... There was a village called Kisaragi. In Kisaragi lived a beautiful queen called Asuka. Asuka had long flowing brown hair, sky blue eyes and smooth pale skin. One day Asuka went missing, a few months later she was found brutally murdered. Her eldest daughter, aged 27, Hinoe died a day before her coronation. Her only daughter wasn't old enough. The king later married a beautiful woman. She had long black hair and pale soft skin. Her name was Aiko. She was suspicious, she'd visit the dungeon everyday, she never really talked to the prisoners. Anyways, ever since the queen Asuka and Hinoe's death the king hired someone to protect his precious princess he hired the best knight he had, Sir Kishinuma. Although Kishinuma was young he was still the best. But a day after Ayumi's 16th birthday he fell ill and passed away just a few weeks later.

"Magic mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?" The evil queen asked the mirror. She trusted the mirror, mirror never lies.

"My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Ayumi is a thousand times more beautiful than you." The mirror replied honestly. The queen gave the mirror a death glare. The queen looked out the castle window. A familiar woman sat there picking flowers. The evil queen grinned. Wheres the knight?

The evil queen sent a huntsman called Morishige Sakutaro, she sent him to kill Ayumi. She gave him a chest that was cobalt blue with a golden lock. When the huntsman went off the evil queen walked down the narrow stairs, she walked down the hall, she stopped by a wall that had a painting of her. She pulled the torch down. The stone wall opened to reveal stairs descending. The evil queen stared at the flight of stairs before walking down to her lair.

* * *

"Kishinuma I can go by myself!" Ayumi said giving him a reassuring smile. Kishinuma thought about it.

"No." Yoshiki answered. Ayumi glared at him. Ayumi thought of an idea, yes a idea that has worked millions of times with her father except the time he told her he was going to send Kishinuma to protect her 24/7. Ayumi looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh!" Yoshiki yelled closing his eyes to protect himself from Ayumi's puppy-dog eyes. Yoshiki hesitated for a second but had to say it, it would lead to nothing to just stand there all day arguing.

"Fine! Don't go to far!" Yoshiki yelled giving in. Ayumi smiled and started walking towards the rose bush she had been staring for the past 20 minutes. Yoshiki stared at her making sure nothing bad happens to her. Suddenly Yoshiki felt sleepy. He felt like he got hit with stone in the head. Well that is exactly what happened. The huntsman smiled looking at Yoshiki who was laying on the ground unconscious. He slowly walked towards Ayumi, not making a sound. He tried stabbing Ayumi, but he just couldn't, it felt really wrong. He dropped the knife and covered his face. Ayumi turned around and started closed her eyes tightly.

"I can't do it!" Sakutaro yelled holding his head. Sakutaro kneeled down and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" Sakutaro yelled. Ayumi slowly opened her eyes. She felt sorry and walked towards him slowly. Sakutaro looked up at her, his eyes filled with loneliness and sorrow.

"You're forgiven! Why are you here?" Ayumi questioned.

"Well, your step-mother sent me here to slay you." Sakutaro explained. Ayumi was going to reply but she was interrupted by Yoshiki sending Sakutaro to the ground. Yoshiki pointed his sword at Sakutaro.

"Kishinuma! Its fine! He wasn't going to harm me." Ayumi explained. Yoshiki looked at her then at Sakutaro. Yoshiki helped Sakutaro up.

"He better not." Yoshiki said through his gritted teeth. Sakutaro was paralysed by fear and stood there not wanting to move.

"I have to kill her but I don't want to! The queen sent me here! She wanted a piece of milady's hair and she wanted her heart!" Sakutaro explained. While Sakutaro explained he came up with a brilliant idea.

"But I have an idea! How about I kill a boar then use its heart and a piece of your hair." Sakutaro suggested. Ayumi smiled brightly. Yoshiki and Ayumi nodded in agreement. Sakutaro picked up his knife and went hunting for a boar. He found one and cut its heart out. Was it weird that he had a psychotic grin on when he killed the boar? Anyways he returned with the heart. Ayumi had to give him a few strands of her hair. After he received a few strands of her hair he went off to look for the queen.

"See, he nearly killed you." Yoshiki said smirking. Ayumi glared at him. He put his hands up in defense.

"Anyways, whilst the huntsman journeys back to the castle lets find a safe place." Yoshiki suggested. Ayumi nodded agreeing. They walked through the forest and up the mountain. They found a cottage. Ayumi knocked and knocked. It took a while before someone answered the door.

* * *

Sakutaro finally arrived. The queen was looking out her window till she saw the huntsman. She ran down the stairs through the hall to answer the castle door. There stood the huntsman with the cobalt blue chest she gave him earlier.

"Good job peasant!" The evil queen shouted happily when she found a heart and dark blue hair in the chest.

"Oh yeah! Here!" The evil queen said tossing a bag full of coins. When the huntsman caught the bag he ran off.

* * *

After knocking for a while someone finally answered the door. Inside were chibis. A chibi with long hazelnut hair that curled up at the end answered the door.

"We have guests!" The brunette chibi yelled.

"Hello, my name is Seiko the touchy chibi." Seiko greeted putting her hand out. Ayumi kindly accepted the hand shake.

"Afternoon! My name is princess Ayumi and this is Kishinuma." Ayumi said. Seiko nodded listening.

"Hurry up! Seiko yelled not at Ayumi nor Yoshiki but at other chibis. There were three more chibis.

"This is Kizami the psychotic chibi." Seiko said pointing at a chibi with dark violet hair. Kizami stood in a cage that the other chibis locked him up in. Kizami grinned with his pupils tiny.

"That is Nana the chibi with nice legs." Seiko said pointing at the chibi with caramel hair.

"Anndd that is Mayu the shy chibi." Seiko said pointing at a brunette. Mayu looked down trying to avoid any eye contact.

"Any questions?" Seiko asked. Ayumi WAS going to ask a question but Seiko interrupted her.

"Speaking of questions where are the witches?!" Seiko questioned. Seiko shrugged.

"Well, while they aren't here I'll just inform you about them... There is a witch called Azusa she flirts alot and she is blonde." Seiko explained.

"And there is another witch called Ran, she has purple hair and she thinks Azusa is her wife." Seiko added.

"Come in!" Seiko offered giving them space to come in. Due to Ayumi being short she didn't need to duck to enter, while Yoshiki had to. Seiko gave them a tour around the whole cottage. They suddenly heard something crash trhough the wall. They all ran downstairs to find a huge hole in the wall.

"Ran be careful!" Azusa yelled.

"I forgot! Ran is the clumsy witch!" Seiko said. Azusa looked at the guests.

"Oh! I didn't know we had guests here." Azusa said seductively. Azusa slowly walked towards Yoshiki. Azusa put a finger under his chin.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" Yoshiki shouted. Azusa smirked at his reaction.

"Wife! Are you cheating on me!" Ran shouted. Azusa turned to Ran.

"Ran! Just having a little fun!" Azusa shouted back. Ran calmed down.

"Azusa these are our guests that is princess Ayumi and that is Kishinuma!" Seiko said.

"Kishinuma..Kishi! Hey! Are you a knight?" Azusa asked.

"Yep." Yoshiki replied with a bored expression on.

"I'm going to call you Knight!" Azusa announced.

"Just please call me Kishinuma." Yoshiki demanded. Azusa didn't care and continued calling him Knight. Azusa walked towards Seiko.

"Heres your 'things'." Azusa said throwing a tote bag at her. Seiko caught it and ran upstairs drooling. Yoshiki didn't care too much he only had one task and that was to protect Ayumi.

"So, uh who is the owner of this cottage?" Ayumi asked. Everyone raised their hand up (except for Yoshiki and Ayumi!).

"Uhm.. Can me and Kishinuma stay here? We have no where else to go." Ayumi explained.

"Chibis and witches meeting!" Azusa yelled. Every chibi and Ran walked towards her. They all agreed that its fine for them to stay.

"Ok... If!" Azusa answered. 'If?!' Ayumi replayed the word in her head.

"If! You clean this disgusting dump.. I mean nice little house!" Azusa continued smirking. Ayumi seeing she had no choice...

"Ok! Fine!" Ayumi agreed hesitantly.

"Knight can help you!" Azusa added.

"Please call me Kishinuma!" Yoshiki said. Azusa ignored him.

* * *

The chibis went for a picnic while the witches went to collect rescources. Yoshiki and Ayumi stayed home. Ayumi started making their beds, washing their dirt clothes, mopping the floor, dusting the wooden chairs and dusting the goblets! Yoshiki helped her of course!

"Phew! We are done! How do you live like this Kishinuma!?" Ayumi questioned sitting on a wooden rocking chair.

"Its how a normal peasant lives." Yoshiki answered still standing.

"Oh! I remember! We have to bake apple pies!" Ayumi said.

"Kishinuma you can go do something else while I bake the pie." Ayumi added.

* * *

Aiko grabbed the mirror that was laying on her vanity.

"Magic mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?" Aiko asked thinking it would be her.

"My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Ayumi beyond the mountains at the three chibi's and two witch's is a thousand times more beautiful than you." The mirror replied. Aiko glared at the mirror throwing it towards the vanity.

Aiko stormed out of the master bedroom and stopped in front of the wall with a portrait of her. She pulled the torch down to reveal stairs. Of course Aiko walked down the stairs. The evil queen Aiko arrived at her secret lair. It had books, cobwebs, bones, potions and apples!?

"hehehe... I prepared this since you were 7... Huh? Still fresh?" Aiko exclaimed. Aiko decided to read books that are about spells and potions. She completed the potion and dipped one of the red apples in the potion. The apple turned green. Aiko wasn't sure if it absorbed poison, she wasn't always successful when it came to making potions. She picked up a rat, the rat ate the apple and died. Aiko smirked throwing the rat away.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 COMPLETED! YAY! LETS THROW A ROYAL BALL YOUR ALL INVITED! JUST KIDDING. BUT SERIOUSLY I FINISHED IT YAY.


	2. The coward Prince

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

YAY I AM CONTINUING THIS! FUN FACT: THIS WAS A ONESHOT TILL I FELT LAZY AND I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE TOO LONG AND SO I TURNED IT INTO A 3-4 CHAPTER STORY! I STARTED A NEW FUN THING WHERE I ASK RANDOM QUESTION WHERE HOPEFULLY PEOPLE WILL ANSWER! Please answer!

Q: **What is your pet's name?**

**ANYWAYS LETS GET ON WITH THIS STORY.**

**just a note Uhh I will be continuing Crazy road trip after this, if I pop out another story baby, blame the ideas for impregnating me.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The coward prince

Ayumi tasted her freshly baked pie. Ayumi's expression dropped from full of joy to WTF DID I JUST TASTE?

Ayumi felt enraged, she picked up the pie and started slamming it against the wooden countertop. Luckily Yoshiki came in time to stop her, before things went way worse. Yoshiki picked her up placed her over his shoulder, placed her down on one of the beds, locked the door, cleaned the poor wooden counter and baked the perfect apple pie. Yoshiki walked upstairs, unlocked the door, picked her up and placed her over his shoulder, gently placed her on the wooden chair.

"Don't beat this pie up." Yoshiki warned receiving a glare from the perfect princess.

*knock* *knock*

Yoshiki answered the door expecting the chibis, but there stood an old lady roughly about 150 years old. She had a hair comb with her.

"H-hi darling! Would you mind if I combed your luxurious blonde hair?" The old lady asked. With an expressionles face Yoshiki face-palmed

"No." Yoshiki answered harshly. Ayumi came up from behind.

"Kishinuma! Don't be terrible! Let the lady through!" Ayumi scolded. The old lady grinned.

"Oh! You have amazing hair! Can I comb it with this hair comb I made?" The old lady asked.

"Sure!" Ayumi answered. The old lady combed her hair and left the comb halfway down Ayumi's hair. Ayumi started choking for some reason, did she swallow a bug or did the comb do something to her. The old lady quickly ran away leaving Ayumi on the floor choking. Yoshiki rushed to her side and pulled the hair comb from her hair. Ayumi sat up and gasped for air. Yoshiki suddenly hugged her tightly.

"Kishinuma what are you doing?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"I thought I lost you!" Yoshiki yelled. The witches and chibis suddenly bursted through the door. Yoshiki broke the hug, stood up and helped Ayumi up.

"Guess who found diamonds!" Seiko boasted.

"I have no idea why you're boasting considering crazy over there found it first." Azusa explained.

"OH BURN! Wife you're the best!" Ran yelled followed by 'oh!' from the other chibis.

"Anyways! Look pie!" Seiko exclaimed. The chibis and witches rushed towards the pie devouring it.

"Where did you learn to make pie like that!" Ayumi questioned.

"I used to work at a bakery." Yoshiki answered. Ayumi noticed how floury she looked and walked away and towards the bathroom. Azusa, seeing this is the perfect time to flirt she walked towards Yoshiki.

"Hey there! I might need protection too." Azusa said winking. Yoshiki blushed slightly.

"Oh well I don't offer protection to witches." Yoshiki said serious.

"Oh well mr. IAMSERIOUS I was just joking." Azusa stated giggling. Yoshiki just stared at her. Azusa started blushing.

"Wife! Ugh! Wife! I thought I told you to stop making me jealous!" Ran exclaimed pulling her away.

"Stay away from her!" Ran warned.

"Chill Ran! I was only playing around." Azusa stated.

Later the night...

"Story time everybody! Chop! Chop! Time is money!" Seiko exclaimed gathering everyone around the candle she set on the bedroom floor. Everyone finally gathered.

"Okay so-." Seiko said but was interrupted by the curioud princess.

"Uh what is 'story time'." Ayumi asked curiously.

"Well story time is when we share stories about the day like today I went under Nana's legs." Seiko explained making Nana blush.

"Okay I'll start!" Seiko exclaimed.

"Ok, so today I saw a woman with huge melons! I bet that if I dived inbetween them I'd be lost, eternally." Seiko explained. Seiko turned to the person next to her, which was Kizami the psychotic chibi.

"WELL TODAY I FOUND A FROG THEN DISSECTED IT." Kizami yelled. Everyone's eyes went wide in horror.

"TMI! (Too Much Information)" Seiko yelled. Kizami gave her a wide grin.

"Today I found the perfect blue rose... Till Kizami snatched it off me then started eating it." Nana explained frowning.

"And that rose was delicious, maybe with rabbits-." Kizami said before getting interrupted.

"Ok so today I learned a potion called the 'love potion'." Azusa said winking at Yoshiki. Ran glared at Yoshiki.

"Uhm... Today I... Did stuff." Yoshiki said. Everyone stared at him giving him a 'YOU'RE SO BORING! WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT KIND OF STORY IS THAT?!' looks.

"Okay! Okay! Today I threatened a huntsman." Yoshiki explained receiving bizzare looks.

"Hey! It isn't as worse as psycho's one over there!" Yoshiki stated, everyone agreed with him.

"Well today I hate my stepmother...Pfft who am I kidding I hated her since she came into the picture!" Ayumi explained.

"Well-um-eh-uh-I-I-I... Can we just skip me please?" Mayu asked receiving a nod from everyone.

"OKAY EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP NOW!" Seiko exclaimed.

* * *

"UGH! Thanks to that idiotic sycophant Ayumi survived! Ugh!" Aiko exclaimed breaking everything in the lair. Aiko soon calmed down and cleaned up everything with a spell.

"Mirror, mirror find me a spell to use on you to send her to hell!" Aiko demanded.

"Madam there is that spell, it goes alikazam and I shall set her to flames." The mirror replied.

"Perfect." Aiko whispered. Aiko soon transformed into a different old lady.

* * *

the next day...

The chibis, witches, Ayumi and Yoshiki travelled through the forest for their 'free time'.

"Kishinuma can I please go check out the azaleas?" Ayumi begged.

"Fine... Hey Seiko can the lady and I go over there." Yoshiki asked receiving a nod from Seiko. Ayumi and Yoshiki walked about 300 metres from the group. As Ayumi examined the flowers she was nearly attacked by a strange brunette, but Yoshiki prevented it by grabbing the man's collar.

"I demand you to let go! I am the prince of the land of corpse party." the brunette exclaimed. Yoshiki dropped the 'prince'. The 'prince landed face first.

"Hi!" Ayumi greeted with love hearts in her eyes.

'Could it be? I finally found my prince charming?'

"Hello." The 'prince' replied. Ayumi walked up to the prince and bowed.

"I am Ayumi the princess of Kisaragi." Ayumi said.

"I am Satoshi the prince of the land of corpse party." Satoshi replied.

"So.. What are you doing out here without a guard or something?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well I ran away, 'cause they forced me to marry a girl with red hair and blue eyes, I'm into chicks with short brunette hair and hazel eyes." Satoshi stated. Ayumi felt some pieces of her heart escape. Yoshiki pulled out a water canteen and started drinking it.

'I-I-I can dye my hair brown... Somehow, what about my eyes?!'

"Uhh, I ran away from home too! My step-mother's trying to slay me!" Ayumi stated.

"Thats terrible! Well I must be going n-." Satoshi said but the stubborn navy blue haired princess had to invite him to stay in the cottage!

"No! You can stay with us!" Ayumi exclaimed. Yoshiki's eyes went wide before he spat out the water. Yoshiki wiped the water off and walked towards the lovestruck princess.

"The cottage is full! We can't invite him to stay where will he sleep on the floor?" Yoshiki whispered enraged.

"You sleep on one of the dining chairs and he can sleep on the couch! Easy!" Ayumi whispered back.

"So can I stay or what?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes you can!" Ayumi replied happily receiving a face-palm from Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma you can stay here while I chat with the prince!" Ayumi stated. Yoshiki groaned before sitting down on a tree stump.

* * *

While they chatted and chatted they were interrupted by an old lady.

"H-h-hello can you see if my mirror is broken?" The old lady asked.

'WTH SINCE WHEN DID I FIX MIRRORS?!'

"Uhh sure!" Ayumi replied gently grabbing the mirror off of her offering hand. Ayumi looked in the mirror and froze as her brain and inside slowly cooked. The old lady dissapeared. Satoshi panicked and didn't know what to do, so he ran to Kishinuma.

"Kishinuma! Kishinuma! T-th-t-th-t." Satoshi yelled mesmerised by the old lady's action. Yoshiki ran towards the direction Satoshi was pointing. Yoshiki saw smoke emitting from the princess, he quickly took the mirror off of her. Ayumi started to sniff.

"Kishinuma my insides hurt!" Ayumi exclaimed. The prince soon ran in not wanting to be alone.

"I know! I know!" Yoshiki said before carrying her. Bridal style of course! Yoshiki ran towards the witches and chibis.

"Azusa! Ran!" Yoshiki yelled running towards them.

"Can you cast a spell on her to heal her?" Yoshiki asked.

"Why? What happened?" Azusa asked.

"W-w-well I-I-I l-l-looked i-n-t-t-to a m-m-mirror and it c-cook up my i-i-insides!" Ayumi yelled in agony.

"Uhh okay! Well we will give her a potion to drink!" Azusa stated before flying off on her broomstick. Ran stuck by her side trying to comfort her.

"Uhh it will be okay! My wife can drive a broomstick faster than a cheetah! She is very good at quidditch!" Ran boasted receiving giggles from the chibis. Azusa arrived a few minutes later with a potion in her hand.

"Here drink this!" Azusa said handing the potion to Ayumi. Ayumi sat up and started drinking the potion, she felt her insides cooldown.

* * *

Sorry for the very long wait I promise to publish the chapters down as soon as possible!


	3. Dragons and apples

HERRO TODAAY WE GOT A DUH NEW CHAPTER OF DUH UH TRUE LOV-L-L-LOVES DUH KISS.

HI READERS MY NAME IS JYVWEDGYUCYSVDSCHGJSDXSAAG COOL BUNNY *derp*

TODAY WE ARE BACK WITH SOME A TRUE LOVE's KISS!

AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

Chapter 3

Dragons and apples

"Hey maid! Fetch meh some more vodka!" Seiko yelled throwing her 29th vodka bottle at him.

"I am the prince of the land of corpse party! Stop treating me like dump!" Satoshi demanded.

"Fine!" Seiko answered "In your dreams." Seiko whispered before picking up a can of soda and throwing it directly at his head.

"OH! Bullseyes!" Seiko exclaimed.

"Welp! We off to mine darlin so stay here wh-while I be gettin the ladies!" Seiko yelled clearly drunk. Seiko jumped off the couch and immediately fell face first. Satoshi laughed out loud.

"Y-Y-You wanna f-fight me d-dolly!" Seiko yelled getting up with her little beanie covering her whole face. Seiko swung punches in the air barely hitting Satoshi.

"Shorty! I'm over here!" Satoshi yelled before laughing even louder. Seiko got real mad and 'accidentally' punched him in the sensitive area. Satoshi fell down covering his 'sensitive area'. Seiko laughed at him.

"Das how we do it i-i-in mah town." Seiko boasted before fainting. Nana, Kizami and Mayu walked downstairs, whistling.

"Oh! Looks like Seiko went in a drinking spree." Nana said.

"Darn! Then that mean we don't need to mine!" Nana shouted.

"YES! I GET TO 'TAKE CARE' OF MY BUNNIES!" Kizami exclaimed.

"Yeah! How about we keep you in a cage?" Nana insisted.

* * *

HERE COMES AYUSHIKI!

Ayumi picked up flowers for her flower crown while Yoshiki sercretly fed some animals. He 'secretly' did it 'cause he didn't want to show his soft side infront of Ayumi.

"Aww! Kishinuma!" Ayumi exclaimed. Yoshiki turned around before falling over and scaring the animals away.

"I didn't know you were good with animals!" Ayumi stated.

"N-No I'm not!." Yoshiki stuttered getting up.

"Fine! You're not." Ayumi said sarcastically.

"Anyways! Here wear this." Ayumi demanded, but before Yoshiki could even testify Ayumi gently placed a flower crown on his head.

"Uhm?" Yoshiki questioned.

"Oh! You look handsome!" Ayumi stated making Yoshiki slightly blush.

"So... Kishinuma, who do you like? My guess is Azusa." Ayumi said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh! Uh! Yeah!" Yoshiki lied.

"Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked. Kishinuma stared at her.

"Yes?" Kishinuma questioned.

"Can you promise me something?" Ayumi asked putting her pinky out.

"Uhh sure." Yoshiki said locking his pinky with Ayumi's pinky.

"Promise me that you will protect me, forever?" Ayumi questioned.

"Of course." Yoshiki answered.

"Kishi!" Azusa yelled as she drove her broomstick.

"We need your help! A dragon ambushed our cottage!" Azusa shouted.

* * *

The three hoped onto the broomstick, surprisingly the broomstick didn't snap in half. They soon arrived to hear screams.

"Stay back you ugly beast!" Seiko yelled holding the broken vodka bottle.

"AHHHHHH!" Nana and Mayu yelled.

"I wonder what it looks like inside." Kizami said placing his hand under his chin like he was thinking. He ran towards the hostile creature but was stopped by the other chibis.

"Idiot! You'll die!" Nana yelled. As Nana and Mayu pulled and pulled, Kizami broke free launching his self towards the fire-breathing beast. Luckily Yoshiki caught the stubborn chibi. Kizami crossed his arms in dissapoinment. Yoshiki set him down before equipping two sword, Yoshiki jumped off the roof landing on the beast's head, Yoshiki forced the swords down killing the dragon.

(Dragons are probably more powerful than that! But hey! Atleast Yoshiki got to look badass)

The dragon fell with x's on it's eyes. Yoshiki jumped off the creature with his normal blank expression on. Everyone stood there, shocked. Ayumi walked up to him, slapping him.

"You could've died out there!" Ayumi scolded but soon hugged him.

"Hey! Its my job to protect... And to be your punchin bag." Yoshiki joked chuckling.

"But you didn't have to do it!" Ayumi yelled as tears fell.

"I did it 'cause I wanted to." Yoshiki answered.

"What? So you can boast?" Ayumi questioned.

"No 'cause..." Yoshiki barked back but trailed off.

"Cause what?" Ayumi asked still furious.

"CAUSE I LOVE YOU! OKAY?! NOT BECAUSE OF YOUR APPEARANCE BUT BECAUSE OF YOUR KINDESS!" Yoshiki blurted out receiving another slap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY...

The chibis and witches went off mining like always. Ayumi, Satoshi and Yoshiki stayed behind cleaning the eternally messy cottage. Ayumi and Satoshi went for a walk where all Satoshi did was boast about his adventures. Yoshiki thought Satoshi was trustworthy and let him walk with Ayumi while Yoshiki stayed behind in the cottage, cleaning.

*Knock knock*

Yoshiki answered the door to find an old lady shoving a green apple up his mouth forcing him to swallow it. Yoshiki went to sleep, forever.

"UGH! Wrong person! Close enough." Aiko exclaimed leaving the scene. Aiko with a clap disappeared. Ayumi and Satoshi soon arrived only to find the blonde on the floor. Ayumi shrieked rushing to his side shaking him, slapping him even hugging him.

"Kishinuma wake up!" Both Satoshi and Ayumi yelled while shaking him. But nothing, not even a blink came from Yoshiki. Minutes later the witches and chibis came back. The witches tried there best to wake him up, they casted spells on him and forced him to drink potions and potions, but nothing worked. Days passed and Azusa finally found a way to wake him up. She gathered everyone.

"Everyone! I have found a way to wake him up!" Azusa yelled.

"How?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Well in the book of shadows there is a spell that will put a 'victim' to sleep forever till their true love give them a kiss." Azusa answered.

"I DIBS KISSING HIM FIRST!" Azusa yelled.

"Wait isn't Shinozaki his true love?" Ran asked.

"Why me!" Ayumi questioned embarrassed.

"Do you not remember Yoshiki's little 'confession'?" Ran asked.

"YOU OVERHEARD?!" Ayumi asked.

"Witches and Chibis can hear anything over 10000 miles away." Ran answered.

They laid Yoshiki's body on a bed full of roses.

"He looks like an angel." Ayumi whispered.

"You can kiss him first." Azusa said with a mischievous smile.

"Umm... Okay, here goes nothing." Ayumi said before kissing him. Yoshiki soon woke up.

"*Yawn* What happene-." Yoshiki said tiredly before Azusa pounced on him furiously making out with him. Yoshiki's eyes went wide and he blushed heavily as he tried to push her off. The chibis, Ran, Satoshi and Ayumi soon helped him. Once she got off he started gasping for air.

"What happened?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well a witch casted a spell on you making you sleep for eternity and Ayumi, your true love, kissed you making you wake up." Ran explained.

"Oh ok." Yoshiki said blushing. Darkness covered the blue sky as the sun was replaced by a bright silver moon. Ayumi looked out the window admiring the bright sphere.

"Hey Shinozaki." Yoshiki said.

"Hey." Ayumi said back.

"Do you actually l-l-like me?" Yoshiki askd curiously. Ayumi turned around.

"No, maybe... I don't know! I like Satoshi a bit more." Ayumi answered. Yoshiki held his chest as his hear slowly broke.

"Kishinuma? You okay?" Ayumi asked approaching him.

"Yeah my heart just hurts." Yoshiki answered.

"Ugh! Yoshiki! Don't be dramati!" Ayumi yelled rolling her eyes.

"No I-I-I." Yoshiko said before collapsing. Ayumi tolled her eyes once more.

"Okay you can get up now." Ayumi said.

No reply.

"Kishinuma?"

No reply.

"Kishinuma?"

no reply

"SATOSHI! AZUSA! RAN! HELP!" Ayumi yellled shaking Yoshiki.

* * *

DO NOT WORRY THT IS NOT ALL! THANKS FOR READING AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER BYE!


	4. The fair maiden

Sorry for the poorly written songifc story. I completely understand if you do dislike not hate the story I've never written a songfic before.

I PLANNED ON ADDING NAOMI WAY BACK WHEN I CREATED THE STORY. MINDREADERS! ANYWAYS **THERE IS GOING TO BE SATOMI!**

I OWNT NOTHING PLOT AND STORY

HELLO! MY NAME IS WABBAFET

WABBAFET WABBAFET WABBAFET

* * *

Chapter 3

The fair maiden

Everyone ran in the room.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention! There are symptoms, if his true lover admits to liking someone/something else the 'victim's' heart shall turn into a stone for 1-3 days!" Azusa stated receiving face-palms.

"Welp good thing he's unconscious." Azusa said before making out with him once again. The chibis, Ran, Ayumi and Satoshi once again pulled Azusa off.

"Can he heal faster." Ayumi asked feeling guilty.

"Yes a love potion." Azusa answered. Azusa hurried into the huge pumpkin which is the witch's lair. She came back with a potion bottle shaped like a heart, it had a dark crimson colour. She opened his mouth pouring the liquid down his throat. He soon woke up and fell inlove with the first person he saw, Ran. Yoshiki sat up.

"Hey, are you Athena's daughter?" Yoshiki asked Ran receiving a slap.

"Ugh! Why couldn't it be me?!" Azusa asked.

"Oh don't worry Azu I can help!" Seiko yelled.

"Ran hates you get over it!" Seiko yelled infront of Yoshiki. Yoshiki once again fell to the ground with a broken stone heart. Azusa left and came back with another love potion, but this one looked... 'Different'.

"Knight might have a different hair and eye colour." Azusa said. As she poured the potion down his throat his hair went jet black. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal green forest-like eyes.

"Awww! He looks cute!" Azusa exclaimed.

"Wife!" Ran yelled.

"Well kinda." Ran whispered. Thankfully this time he remembered Ayumi IS his one true love. Yoshiki grabbed his head feeling a headache. but before he could even ask a question Ayumi suddenly hugged him.

"Kishinuma I'm so sorry!" Ayumi apologised as tears streamed down her face. Yoshiki awkwardly patted Ayumi's back.

"Uh? Why are you sorry?" Yoshiki asked.

"Thanks to me you kind of fell into a coma!... And your appearance..." Ayumi explained. As Ayumi said 'And your appearance' he started touching his face making sure everything was in place, he sighed.

"Whats wrong with my appearance?" Yoshiki asked. Ayumi handed him a hand mirror, looking down with guilt. Yoshiki froze, shocked, his blonde hair, now black, his baby blue eyes, now forest green.

"Don't worry Knight! I can make another potion to change your hair and eye colour back!" Azusa offered receiving sighs of relief.

"MAKE ME ONE I WANT RED HAIR AND RED EYES 'CAUSE I LOVE RED." Kizami exclaimed.

"Okay, I think I understand why we put him in a cage now." Ran pointed out.

"Welp, atleast it isn't a big deal, I mean atleast I still have legs and arms." Yoshiki said positively.

* * *

They once again went adventuring, but this time they find a beautiful person. Satoshi kept boasting about how he can get ladies with a click of the finger while Ayumi followed him, drooling. Yoshiki felt bored as he followed the lovestruck sycophant and the show off, Yoshiki felt like a flackey. Yoshiki sighed before being dismissed. Yoshiki walked off, anywhere from 'them'. He looked down at the ground feeling his heart slowly turning into stone. It stopped when a person bumped into him. The person expected Yoshiki to fall back, but to it's surprise Yoshiki stood still as if it never happened.

"Oh sorry!" The woman apologised as Yoshiki held out a helping hand. The woman accepted it.

"Hi, I am Naomi Nakashima, princess of Byakudan." Naomi said with a bow.

"How many prince and princesses are there?!" Yoshiki exclaimed.

"To be honest I have no idea." Naomi admitted.

"Well, I am Yoshiki Kishinuma, Ayumi Shinozaki, princess of Kisaragi's bodyguard." Yoshiki replied. Naomi blushed at the sound of his voice, he had a pretty hot voice.

"Let me guess, you're running away?" Yoshiki questioned with a playful smirk making Naomi more red with embarrasment.

"Is that all princesses and princes do?!" Naomi joked receiving a laugh from Yoshiki.

"Good one." Yoshiki admitted.

"So... Are you waiting for Shinozaki?" Naomi asked receiving a nod as an answer.

"Well, wanna walk with me while searching for her." Naomi asked receiving another nod followed with a smile. 'Aw! He is cute... Wait what am I thinking?!" Naomi slapped herself trying to get rid of her thoughts.

"Uhm, are you okay?" Yoshiki asked concerned.

"Yeah! Yeah! I am completely fine... Just trying to get bad memories out of my head." Naomi lied with a deep crimson blush on her cheeks. They started walking side by side as they asked each other random questions. It tok them a while to find Ayumi since they're basically walking mindlessly in the forest. But finally, they found the navy blue hair girl, but with a brunette guy. Satoshi and Ayumi turned around as they heard footsteps. Satoshi looked lovestruck as he stared at the beautiful lady.

"H-Hi, I am Naomi Nakashima, princess of Byakudan." Naomi said with a bow. Satoshi stared at her with hearts on his eyes. Ayumi glared daggers into Naomi's chest hoping her bazonkers would pop into a cups.

"Y-You're pretty." Satoshi said drooling. Naomi blushed at the compliment while Ayumi turned red in anger.

"ANYWAYS! I am Ayumi Shinozaki, princess of Kisaragi. Just saying but he is acting like he is inlove wit you 'cause he felt sorry for your ugly face." Ayumi yelled full of jealousy. Naomi ran away as tears rolled down her cheeks. Both Yoshiki and Satoshi chased her. Ayumi huffed her sitting on a tree-stomp. She crossed her arms.

"Who needs them anyways?" Ayumi questioned. An old lady soon approached her.

"H-H-Hi will you take care of this puppy please?" The ol lady asked shovin the puppy into her hands before runnin off. Ayumi looked down at the puppy in her hand.

"Aww." Ayumi said before sneezing uncontrollably. Ayumi accidentally dropped the poor puppy. The puppy whimpered before it started growling. The puppy soon transformed into a huge, grotesque, scary, gigantic beast. Ayumi shrieked as she fell to the ground.


End file.
